Lapis Shard
by GreyLoki
Summary: Someone is coming to Beach City. What is his purpose? Where is he from? And Why does he have his sights on Steven? What is his connection to Lapis?
1. Chapter 1

4:45 a.m.

The early morning sky is clear and the moon and the stars are still visibly bright. However, from the small city the moon is slightly obscured by a cliff on its borders. On the cliff a strange haze begins to converge. The haze, shaping itself, began to solidify.

From the haze materialized as a short slender person in a garb like that of a vagabond; a scruffy grey cloak that covered the man's face apart from his royal blue eyes, dusty black slacks, and a plain dark-blue shirt. His arms and legs was covered in dingy bandages, so much so that it was impossible to discern if it was even human.

The vagabond looked upon the city. His irises glows with azure light as he surveys the the city. His eyes darted from left to right as it looked over every building and the few person visible until it spied a certain van parked in front of a car wash. From how the vehicle's position he could see someone sleeping in the back. The person was a man clad in what seemed to be a white wife-beater and a pair of grey sweatpants.

The vagabond's body converted into mist and descended slowly from the cliff. The mist crept throughout Beach City all-the-while becoming so dense that most of the people outside couldn't see more than a few feet in front of them. The mist reached all the way to the edge of the pier and out over the beach.

4:58 a.m.

From inside the van one would not be able to see anything, but mist. Within the mist, however, the vagabond materialized. As he walked up to the van he peered inside and examined the sleeping man. The slumbering man was portly and had half a mullet, bald at the top, and a scruffy beard.

The vagabond looked from the man and up out of the mist. A small portion of the mist cleared up allowing him to see a small beach house atop a giant cliff sculpture of a four armed woman. He then faded into the mist as a streak of mist broke away and headed towards the beach house.

5:05 a.m.

The Sun began rising behind the cliff on the outskirt of the small city. Most of the mist thinned out and/or dissipated, but a small portion was grouped at the top of the cliff sculpture.

The vagabond materialized from the mist as it reached the beach house. He found himself standing just in front of the front door. And he just stood there. He made no movement to enter or to open the door just stood there as if pondering something.

From the windows he saw into the beach house. It seemed almost normal from what he could see, the only things that seemed out of place was the door-like protrusion in the stone wall at the back of the beach house and the large stone platform in front of it.

His curiosity strengthening the vagabond tried to open the door and, to his surprise, found that it was unlocked. He sauntered in and inspected the stone wall and platform near the back of the house.

He dared not step on the platform, but when he stepped in front of the door embedded into the stone wall a royal blue light shone from it. He was so captivated by this light that he didn't notice the slight noises coming from the bedroom.

The bedroom door squeaked open and a small husky boy walked out the room in some cat themed footie pajamas.

"Pearl, is that you?" the boy yawned, breaking the door's enthrallment on the vagabond. The door's light faded as vagabond looked at the boy. The boy looked at the vagabond noticed that he wasn't someone he knew.

"Who are you?" he asked panicking, "Why are you in our house?"

Before the vagabond could act the boy yelled.

"PEARL! AMETHYST! GARNET! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The vagabond was initially caught off guard, but looked around and noticed that there was only one bedroom. The vagabond was quite confused at the boy's outburst. Then the stone door began shining again, this time blinding the vagabond.

"Steven!" called a sweet voice, "What's going on!?"

The opened his eyes to see three beautiful women standing in front of him. One was small and slightly heavy with long, very pale, light-purple hair which covers her left eye, big lips and lilac-purple skin She wore a dark purple, no-sleeve tunic with a black bra strap showin, black leggings with a star shape cut out on her knees, and white boots. The vagabond noticed an amethyst gemstone embedded in her chest. She was slightly taller than the husky boy.

Another had thin bird-like body and pale white skin with a bluish tint. Her short hair was pastel orange and styled like a pixie cut. She has large light blue eyes and a cone shaped nose. Pearl wears a light blue tunic with a yellow star and large turquoise sash tied around her waist. She has pale orange short leggings, pink socks and turquoise shoes. She was much taller than the purple woman. She also had a gemstone, a large pearl embedded in her forehead.

The last, but tallest and most muscular one had dark skin and curly black hair that is styled into a cube-shaped afro. She wore futuristic shades that cover her eyes. She wears a black and red bodysuit with cube shoulder pads and a pink star on her chest. She also wears long black gloves. Her gem-stones are garnets embedded in her palms. She is twice as tall as the purple woman, putting her at around 7 feet tall.

The vagabond would have been enchanted by them if it wasn't for the fact that each one was holding a weapon. The purple one held a whip, the bluish-white one had a spear, and the darker one had two gauntlets on her arms. They found themselves face-to-face with the vagabond and noticed they never seen him before.

They were ready for a fight.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Want to see the initial response before continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's just get on with the story**

* * *

5:24 a.m.

There the vagabond stood in the presence of three beauties, who were primed to attack. Each one holding a weapon that made the vagabond wary. The women looked upon the intruder with the look a lioness would make if her cub was threatened. Noticing this, the vagabond relaxed and stood in a non-threatening stance.

"Who are you?" questioned the pale thin woman readying her spear. The vagabond began backing away from them slowly, heading for the door.

"Stop right there!" yelled the short plump woman as she snapped her whip towards the vagabond which wrapped around an arm. The vagabond quickly gripped the whip and wrenched the arm free. Still gripping the end whip the vagabond yanked with tremendous strength.

"WOAH!" the short woman hurtled through the air towards the door.

"Amethyst!" The others called. Once she reached the door the vagabond quickly used her whip to tie arms behind her back and positioned her as human shield.

The other women took attack stances, but with their friend held hostage and the unknown ability of the vagabond they were cautious

"Wow," the short woman,Amethyst, said, "this doesn't happen very often, does it?" The vagabond became wary of how calm she seemed. Holding on to her tightly the vagabond opened the door and stepped out with the her.

5:28 a.m.

The husky boy had been standing at the far-side of the hall watching this scene unfold, but once he saw the intruder take his friend with him the boy jumped into action. He bolted past the other women and headed for the door.

"Steven!" Called the thin pale woman and not even one second later he tripped over the threshold. He didn't land on his face, but instead he tumbled and ended up going over the edge of the cliff.

"STEVEN!" screamed all three women.

BOOM!

5:29 a.m.

The boy opened his eyes to see the stone carving in the cliff and the darkening sky awaiting dawn. He was still dazed from the fall, but he seemed relatively unscathed as he laid on his back with a little beach sand in his pajamas. Suddenly he heard a groan from under him. When he shifted to see who it was that groaned he realized that the vagabond released his friend and jumped after him.

"Ugh. Can you get off?" the vagabond mumbled, "You weigh too much to lay on my ribcage." Before the boy could move the vagabond shoved him off and struggled to stand. Both of them got to their knees and looked each other in the eyes. The boy found himself lost in the vagabond's deep royal-blue eyes.

"You okay, boy?" the vagabond grunted through his pain. The boy nodded as the vagabond slowly stood up brushing sand from his body and muttered, "Good."

WHOMP!

The 7 foot tall woman had landed next to her and although her shades covered her eyes the vagabond could tell where she was looking from the anger he could feel.

"Crap," was all he muttered before...

BAM!

The vagabond flew through the air for the woman's gauntlet clad fist catching him in the chest. The vagabond flew just passed the shoreline.

SPLASH!

5:57 a.m.

The morning sun had finally shed light onto Beach City, but a thin fog had come from out at sea covering the whole town/city. At the base of the cliff sculpture were the three women and the boy.

"Steven, are you sure you're okay?" asked the thin woman. She had been looking the boy over the moment she reached the face of the cliff.

"I'm fine, Pearl," Steven said looking out at the ocean.

"Have you seen him come up yet, Garnet?" asked Amethyst. The tall woman shook her head. The vagabond had been knocked into the ocean, but since then none of them had seen him resurface.

"How's that possible?" worried Pearl, "The fog's to thin to use as cover and from how injured he was, he couldn't swim away without coming up to the surface!"

"It seems that our intruder has many secrets," said Garnet.

"I don't think he was that bad," piped Steven, causing the women to look back at him confused, "He risked his health to save me. He can't be all bad, right?"

7:34 a.m.

A pretty tall young man with a thick build and tanned skin was walking along the pier. He was wearing a burgundy collared shirt, untucked, tan shorts that reached his knees, wrap-around sandals, and glasses.

He has long, blond, hair resembling curly fries. He was looking down at his phone when heard someone groaning.

Looking up he saw that he was passing a bench where an adolescent boy. He had a slight build, caramel skin, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair baggy blue jean shorts that went passed his knees, an oversized aqua blue t-shirt, a pair of white sneakers, and a black choker. His raven hair was cut high and tight.

As he just sat there moaning and groaning the young man was going to avoid him when he noticed the kid hold a pretty thick stack of papers.

"Hey, kid," he called. The boy groaned and turned to see who called him. The boy looked the him up and down then stared at his hair.

"What you want, Cabelo de Fritas?" he grunted.

"What's that you're holding?" the young man asked pointing at the papers.

"These?" the boy asked tapping the papers, the young man nodded, "These are printed versions of a blog, 'Keep Beach City Weird!'"

"You read that blog?"

"It's the main reason I'm even hear," the boy chuckled before groaning.

"You okay, kid?" the young asked, he seemed concerned.

"Yeah," the boy moaned, "Just sore. Just got here today after a two week trek." The boy had his fingers walking along the bench to say he walked the whole way.

"Wow, you're something kid. My name's Ronaldo," the young man said.

"Franky," the boy said.

"Whoa!" Ronaldo exclaimed

"What!" Franky asked, scared a bit.

"Your eyes flickered!" the young man explained, "It flashed blue!"

"Huh," Franky smirked turning his head forward, "Weird."

He tugged a bit on his choker and, although Ronaldo couldn't see it, there was something embedded on his throat. A royal-blue gemstone.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Everyone who was following this story:**

**We're sorry for not updating this for so long.**

**We're a college student and had to recently focus more on our studies, so the process of writing had been halted on all of our stories.**

**we don't expect you to continue with reading this story, but to those who will; we appreciate it.**

**Please leave a review/critique when you're finished with this chapter.**

* * *

8:02 a.m.

"And that's the symbol of Polymorphic sentient rocks!" said Ronaldo showing the Franky the diamond on the dollar, "It's proof of the Diamond Authority!"

Franky looked from the bill to Ronaldo and asked, "You weren't picked for stick ball games a lot, were you, buddy?"

"I don't see why that would be relevant information, but no. Why?"

"No reason," Franky flipped through the stack of printouts and pulled a page, "the boy in this pic, do you know who he is?"

Ronaldo looked at the page. It shown a boy next to a stand that had watermelons shaped like small boys.

"Oh," said Ronaldo, "that's Steven."

"Steven..." Franky said leading him.

"Steven Universe. He lives up on the hill over the beach."

"His last name's Universe?" Franky said taken back, "Any relation to Greg Universe!?"

"That's his dad," said before pointing to the car wash, "he owns that car wash."

"Hold on," Franky said with an excited look on his face, "Greg Universe, The Greg Universe, runs that car wash… over there?"

Franky eyes widened and he took off towards the car wash, causing the stack of papers fall and litter the walk way.

"HEY!" Ronaldo called, "You forgot these… oh never mind." He had already realized that his words wouldn't reach Franky's ears. Ronaldo looked down at papers that now cover the ground. He he sighs, "Well, someone should pick these up."

He looked around his surroundings and, seeing as no one was around, he walked away muttering to himself.

"If someone else were to pick these up it would be free advertising for my blog."

8:09 a.m.

"That *wheeze* was not a *wheeze* smart thing to do," Franky said hunched over and breathing hard after his sprint, "I was already sore *wheeze*." He looked up at the pudgy man sleeping on a lawn chair in outside of the car wash. The man, Greg, snored loudly as Franky approached him. Franky reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD case, labeled Mr. Universe "Let me Drive my Van (Into Your Heart)."

Franky looked from the case to Greg and began to smile widely, "It is him. He really let himself go."

Greg stirred in his sleep as Franky watched him. Then…

"Uh… Hello," Franky heard a voice behind him say. He looked over his shoulder and saw the kid from the pictures he printed out, Steven. He was wearing a reddish-pink T-shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans, and reddish-pink sandals. Steven had a questioning look on his face.

"Hi," Franky said turning to Steven offering a handshake, "my name's Franky."

Steven shook his hand with a smile before saying, "Steven. Do you know my dad?"

"Not personally, but…" he showed him the CD case, "I'm sort of his fan."

Steven's eyes got as big as saucers and shouted, " A Fan!?"

"AAHH!"

BAM!

Steven and Franky turned to see Greg had fallen off the lawn chair. Both Steven and Franky went to help him up.

"Oww," Greg groaned, "What happened? Are you alright Steven?"

"I'm fine Dad," Steven answered, "nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Okay," Greg said. He looked to Franky, "Who's your friend?"

"Uh… M-m-my name's Franky, Mr. Universe. I'm a big fan!"

"Uh huh… Wait, a fan of what?" question Greg.

Franky showed him the CD case with a big smile on his face, "I got this for my birthday last year."

"Whoa! Someone actually bought this?" Greg said looking surprised, "Ha, that's surprising, but I'm stoked to know that I had a fan."

"Maybe you have a ton more!" said Steven.

"That'd be nice, but let's be realistic," Greg said, "the only one I knew that actually liked my music, present company excluded, was your mom."

Franky looked from Greg to Steven and, although he smiled, there was a somber look in his eyes for split second. He turned his head away and searched his pockets. He pulled out a marker and turned back to Greg offering it to him.

"Can I get your autograph?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Well…" Greg said stroking his beard, "Sure, why not?" He took the pen and signed the CD case when...

*Rumble*

The ground began shaking!

"Whoa!" Franky said bracing himself. Steven gripped a streetlamp tightly, but Greg fell back onto lawnchair and snapped in two. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it started.

"What was that?" Greg exclaimed as he picked himself up. Franky was looking down at the now cracked CD case at his feet. He looked saddened, but when he picked it up he noticed that the CD was fine.

"I think that had something to do with the Gems' mission," Steven said still holding onto the streetlamp.

"Uh… gems?" Franky ask confused, "Mission?" Franky looked at Steven with a lost look on his face.

"Oh, the Crystal Gems!" Steven excitedly explained, "We're the protectors of the world."

"We're?" Franky seemed more confused. Steven saw this, but before he could elaborate a deafening booming sound resonated through the air. As everyone covered their ears in pain, Franky looked around and saw something fall out of the sky.

It crashed only a few feet away from them kicking up dust. He looked through the dust as it settled and saw a figure getting up. It was a tall woman wearing a multi-colored bodysuit. Its right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet legging, while the left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant legging. Her skin tone was cerise. Her hair was a very dark heliotrope. She wore shades of a soft pink and blue color. She had shoulder pads that were an oval-like style with both of a dark orchid/eggplant color, just like her arms and gloves.

"Garnet!" Steven shouted as he saw the woman. The woman looked briefly at Steven with a slight smile before turning to sky and summoning gauntlets around her arms. The bystanders looked into the air and saw something else was coming towards them. Before it could get closer Garnet jumped into the air and intercepted it, forcing both of them towards the beach.

Steven then ran following action, while Greg and Franky just stood where they were. Although both of them were shaking, Greg was shaking out of fear while Franky shook out of anticipation.

"Well now," Franky said under his breath, "This seems interesting." He then bolted towards the beach.

"Hey!" Greg said as Franky left his side, "It's Not Safe!"

8:14 a.m.

BOOM!

The sound was deafening. The tall one known as Garnet rocketed into the air. From the vantage point on top of the lighthouse the vagabond had been watching the altercation on the beach. The vagabond did not try to help nor hinder this fight, but instead continued to watch as if to study the women's fighting styles. The vagabond was also cautious of their opponents, seven creatures that appeared to be a cross between leopards and scorpions with metallic pelts.

Garnet came down with the eighth creature that had followed her inland. The vagabond made no motion until it heard a boy cry out.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! What's Going On!?"

The vagabond turned and noticed the small boy from the beach house incident earlier that morning, Steven. The vagabond's eyes, however, shined blue when another boy was seen running towards the beach.

"Franky," the vagabond said softly.

* * *

**Again; we, GreyLoki, would like to thank you for reading this chapter and continuing with this story.**

**We would like to ask you to leave a review/critique.**

**(Tell us what we're doing wrong. Or what we're doing right. Tell us something!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An entire year later.**

**Sorry for how late this update was.**

**I had to redo the entire plot outline thirty-eight times**

**I decided to make it take place somewhere between "Jail Break" and "Reformed."**

**If you are expecting Peridot interactions and exchanges, sadly, they won't be in here.**

**Please leave a review/critique (How else will I know what you like or dislike in this story)**

**For "those guys," the word count of the actual story in this chapter is 1232 words.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Time (P.O.V.)

8:15 a.m. (Steven)

Steven arrived at the beach to see seven feline-scorpion hybrid creatures fighting Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They were the size of cars and their stinger-like tails were just as long as the rest of their bodies.

Both the trio of creatures and the Crystal Gems looked as though they had been through a tough battle, but neither seemed to be out of steam yet. The creatures kept their distance from the Gems all the while they began to circle them.

"Ugh… Why won't they go down?" groaned Amethyst as she cracked her twin-tailed whipped to keep the creatures at bay.

"First that intruder this morning and then these… beasts emerging from their bubbles," Pearl says as she tries to evaluate the situation, "This can't be a coincidence."

"We'll figure that out later," Garnet says firmly, "for now let's put them back."

As the three gems split off to each take a pair of the creatures, Garnet taking on three of them, Steven is about to jump in when he's pulled back.

"Whoa!" Steven looks up towards the one who pulled him back and sees Franky, staring intently at the Gems fight.

"You sure you need to jump in now?" Franky says as he sees Pearl knock one of the creatures into a cliff side close by. She rushed in to finish it off when…

CRACK!

CRASH!

Pearl is knocked away by the other creature's tail and collides with Amethyst.

"Yeah… you'd last about half a second," Franky said with a curious smirk on his face.

"I need to help them," Steven said rushing past Franky.

"Your funeral, man," he hears Franky say as he run towards Pearl and Amethyst.

8:16 a.m. (Vagabond)

Looking down upon the beach battle the Vagabond, who was content to drink in the scene that was playing out in front of it earlier, is now paying more attention to… his arrival. The boy from this morning, now in a star t-shirt, came running towards the fighting with someone close behind him.

"Franky?" it said in a low whisper.

The boy in the white t-shirt pulled the other boy back behind a mound of sand. Then it notices one of the creatures was knocked into a cliff close to the boys. In an instant the vagabond was on its feet before stopping itself. This was the first time in this fights stretch that the vagabond reacted defensively.

Snapping back to the fight, the thin Gem collides with the stocky one with four of the creatures closing on them when a soft rose light shined. When the light faded the two Gems were encased in big rose colored bubble with the star shirt boy. Seems that the boy created it protect the others.

Words of gratitude were being exchanged from within the bubble. The vagabond did not know what was said nor cared. The vagabond looks towards the tall Gem as she somehow was able to impale one of her gauntlets into the under carriage of one the creatures…

POOF!

Its body seemed to poof into a small silvery auburn gem that lands in her hand. A small purplish bubble encases the gem and then they both disappear.

The two other creatures pounce onto the tall Gem, but are thrown into the other two before they could destroy the rose colored bubble housing the boy and other Gems. As if on cue the boy disperses the bubble and the two Gems jump back into the fray.

Now, with the addition of the boy, the balance was near even; 5 creatures against the 3 Gems and the boy. The Gems swiftly dispatched 3 of the creatures through various means, the creatures' gems being bubbled and transported by the boy.

The Vagabond takes its eyes off the fight for a moment to track the other boy who went far towards the other side of the beach. He seems to be running along the shoreline with one of the creatures, the one that crashed into the cliff side earlier, chasing after him.

8:24 (Franky)

"WHY ME!?"

Franky had been watching the skirmish between those women and the cat-like creatures when he realized that the one knocked into the side of the cliff had recovered and set its sight on him.

By instinct he ran, but not towards the town. He, instead, ran along the water's edge towards the far end of the beach. He was surprisingly quick as he was able to keep out of reach of the creature's swipes and bites.

"C'mon," he said as he began to run out of breath, "a little further!" He looked back to see the creature getting closer… and that he was possibly out of earshot of the women and Steven.

"Here we go," he says to himself as the creature's stinger-tail thrusts towards him. He jumps out of the way and dives into the tide of the ocean. The creature stops and eyes Franky as he rises with a nervous smile on his face. He continues to rise until he is standing… atop the water.

"Don't know if you understand me," he says to the creature his irises flickering from brown to blue, "but if you continue, you'll end up being going under." Small streams of water rises towards his hands, shaping into small orbs in his palms.

The creature pays no heed to his words and roars just before pouncing at him. Swiftly he ducks and slams one orb of water into its side and it bursts.

BOOM!

He and the creature are blown away from each other.

SPLASH!

Franky lands in the sea, but instantly finds his bearings. Before the creature can recoup he surges out the water, like a torpedo and slams the last orb into its mouth causing another blast.

BOOM!

"AWWW!" Franky is thrown high into the air by the blast. As he reaches the apex he can see up the beach and notices that the rest of the creatures are gone and on the descent, the women and Steven are running this way.

"FRAN-!"

THUD!

8:26 (Steven)

Amethyst bound the last allowing Pearl to stab it with her spear reverting it back into its gem form. Steven bubbles it and sends it to the Burning Room back at the Temple.

"Finally," Amethyst exhales, "last one and done."

Steven begins counting on his fingers, then excitedly yells, "THERE"S ONE MORE LEFT!"

"Ugh," Amethyst groans

BOOM!

Steven, and the Gems look of down the beach towards the explosion and sees a torrent rise and fall.

They all run down the beach when they hear another…

BOOM!

This time along with the torrent of water Steven sees a boy thrown into the air.

"FRANKY!" Steven yells as the boy hits the ground.

As reach the boy something else falls out of the sky, a silvery auburn gem. Steven rushes to see if Franky's alright. Pearl picks up the gem.

"This," Pearl says with a surprised look on her face, "th-this is the last creature."

"How did that kid beat it?" Amethyst asks.

Garnet looks over to the unconscious Franky as Steven frantically looks him over. She approaches the two boys and then looks up under Franky's slightly tattered choker.

"Here's how," she says to the others.

"Is that a…?" Amethyst begins.

"…gem shard?" Pearl finishes.

Steven's eyes grow with surprise and he whispers, "He's like me."

* * *

**Hoped you liked the chapter.**

**Leave a review/critique.**

**P.S. Times will not be announced in the story from here on out.**

**P.S.S. PM me if you want to say anything to me outside of the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go...**

**We here at GreyLoki productions thank you for your constant support of our Fic.**

**We hope you enjoy this c****hapter.**

**(P.S. I'm not a production studio. *whispers*It's a joke/*)**

* * *

**(Steven)**

Steven rushes to open the door to the house portion of the temple with the Gems behind him, Garnet carrying a soaked and unconscious Franky.

Pearl goes and retrieves a beach towel and places it on the couch. Garnet gingerly lays him down on top of it.

"Will he be ok?" Steven asks looking at Franky.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Steven," Pearl tells Steven as she strokes his hair to comfort him. She looks Franky over and examines him while she asks Garnet, "You don't think he's connected to the intruder from this morning?"

Garnet stands there contemplating the day's events, "It's obvious that he and the intruder have some connection to Gems, but I doubt that they themselves are connected personally.

Steven climbs up the stairs to the open-walled platform that is his room over the living room area. "I can't believe there's another half-gem like me," he said reaching the top.

"I'm sorry, Steven," Garnet finally spoke, "but your friend isn't a half-gem."

"You don't mean…" Pearl began, "but how?"

"It seems that the Gem embedded in his throat is not complete."

*gasp* "You mean that it's a Gem Shard!?" Pearl suddenly examined Franky's Gem Shard, "How could he have one? Or rather, how did he get embedded in himself?"

Amethyst jumped up to Steven's room. "Maybe he ate it?" she said unsurely.

*annoyed sigh* "And why would a human eat a Gem Shard?" Pearl asked.

*Groaning*

Franky began regaining consciousness and groaned due to his injury.

"Why don't we ask him," Amethyst says his eyes opens.

Franky looks at Pearl and Garnet as they hover over him. "Excuse me, but I'm wet, sore, and have muddy sand in unmentionable places. Can I get some space, please?"

*Groans* Franky sits up on the couch and looks around the house area. "This may be because of a concussion or an oncoming flu, but I have to ask. Is that a rock face wall… _**inside**_ a house?"

"You're awake!" exclaimed Steven before he hopped off the platform. Garnet caught him with one arm and set him down next to Franky.

Franky looked from Steven to the Gems to his surroundings before asking, "I take it that there are no more of the monsters?"

"Yeah… sorry about that," Steven said nervously.

"About the monsters? Or that one of them attacked me?" Franky asked stoically.

"It's not his fault they got free," Pearl chastised.

"Got free?" Franky questioned, "What, do you have them in cages in your basement or something?"

"Actually we keep them in bubbles in the temple," Steven answered with a disarming smile.

Franky just stared at him with his mouth ajar. He then stood up and said, "On that note, I'm off. Thanks for having me over, but I think I should get going. Is it alright if I use the towel before I go? I don't think it'd be comfortable to slosh around in wet clothes."

He picked up the towel, but as he turned to leave Pearl cut him off, "Before you go we have something we want to know."

Franky looked to Pearl with a raised eyebrow, "And what's that? Just so you know, I just got to Beach City. At least, I think I just got here… How long was I out?"

Pearl disregarded his question to ask, "How did you get that Gem Shard?"

"Uh… what?" Franky asked confused, "Wassat?"

"The thing in your throat," Amethyst answered candidly. Franky's hand slowly reached towards his throat and felt around. His eyes widened and he began to shake.

"Where's...!? He panicked as he looked around the area for the garment he had around his neck.

Garnet placed a hand the agitated boy's shoulder, causing him to tense up. He looked to her and he saw in her other hand, the tattered remnants of his choker. His body slacked and his face saddened.

*sigh* "That sucks," he mumbled to himself before speaking up, "Can I have that back?"

Garnet gave back the tattered garment and Franky just stared at it in his hands, "So… you saw it? The magic rock in my throat?"

He looked up at the Gems before saying, "I'm from Empire City… got this thing from a flea market in The Bowery. 'A nice, and pretty rock fragment? Why not?' I thought. Using the 'five-finger-discount' with my troupe, I took it while the guy at the stand wasn't looking."

"You stole it!?" Pearl said disapprovingly. Franky looked at her and snapped, "_**NO**_ one was going to buy it! The guy had the price at 40 bucks! 40… for a colorful rock sliver? Who's the real thief?"

"Ugh… It doesn't matter what he…"

"Anyway," Garnet spoke interrupting Pearl, "how did it embed itself in your throat?"

"The day the sea retreated I had on a necklace, when it suddenly shined an azure light," he told as he looked down at the floor, "It felt cool on my neck, then it felt colder… _**in**_ my neck. I don't know how, but it had burrowed its way into my neck and grew. There wasn't any pain, but as I freaked out I kept hearing this voice fading in and out of my head; saying things like: 'You shouldn't be here!' 'You don't understand. Just leave me alone!' 'I just want to go home…'"

The Gems look to each other not understanding…

"Lapis…" Steven whispered to himself as he looked to the ocean through the window.

Franky continued, "Since then, after a few accidents *mumbles*and some property damage/*, I found that I could feel and, limitedly, control water.

"I then looked online for what could be happening to me when I found a not-so popular blog about this town. I saw a pic of a boy with a rock in his stomach amongst the crazy ramblings, so I thought I could find something out if I came here. So I packed some stuff and left my troupe to come here."

Franky looked up at the Gems and Steven. "This is unprecedented," exclaimed a frantic Pearl, "Never has a Gem Shard acted like that, let alone give a human Gem-abilities."

"Gem Shard? Human?" Franky asked.

"Whoa!" laughed Amethyst, "We got another unique guy here."

"Another?"

"Wait," Pearl mumbled to herself, "If that is a part of her Gem, does that mean Steven healed her completely without all the fragments."

Franky watched as Pearl paced the floor, Amethyst laughed, and Garnet stood assessing this information. "I think I made a goof," he mumbled before slinking towards the door while they were preoccupied, towel in hand.

Steven saw him leave and ran out after him. "WAIT!" he yelled as he ran to catch up to him. Franky turned to his pursuer as dried himself with the towel.

"Sorry," Franky said as Steven stopped to catch his breath in front of him, "didn't mean to just up and take the towel. And what you need is cardio. Here." Franky offered the dirtied towel, but the panting Steven just shook his head.

"I'll tell you *pant* what that is. What happened… I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Ok, thank you beautiful people, and rocks, for continuing to read my Fic.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy it in the future.**

**Please leave a review/critique.**

**If you have any pointers (for grammar, spelling, and/or format; not plot) please PM me.**

**(P.S. I'm thirsty... anyone got a Caprisun? *whispers* Not a joke. I'm legit thirsty/*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! Welcome Back!**

**If you don't by now, I'm GreyLoki and I'm pretty slow.**

**Both with writing and mentally. (self deprecating comedy)**

**Here's Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Steven)**

Steven and Franky were sitting on a bench in town as Steven told his life story, as well as everything he knew from before. Franky sat there listening to every word and watching Steven as he told tales of magic, space, rebellion, pain, love, and loss.

As Steven reached the point of his where it met up with the present, he looked to Franky with excitement in his eyes, as he might now have someone like him to relate. Franky, on the other hand, was looking out towards the sea taking in everything he was told. Franky then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, looked to Steven and said, "Nope."

He proceeded to get up and turned to Steven, "I came here because I thought you could somehow remove this thing from my neck, not join the remnants of a questionably 'successful' rebel force."

Franky then turned to town and began walking away, "I mean, you don't know much about this so called rebellion. Just hand me down stories."

Steven sat there his head lowered as he pondered what Franky said and how to have him stick around…

"If you stayed until we can find her," he called to Franky, "maybe Lapis could remove the shard!" Franky stopped and looked back at Steven questioningly.

"And how would she be able to do that?" he asked as he walked back.

"I don't know, but it's a part of her so she would be the one most likely to remove it."

Franky obviously saw all the flaws in Steven's statement, but the more he ponders the more he finds that this is his best shot of getting the shard out of him.

*sighs* "Ok," Franky relents, "I'll stay until we can free this Lapis and she takes this rock out of my neck."

Steven cheered as he grabbed Franky's hand, "Let's go tell the others!"

"Yeah… I don't think they'd be thrilled," Franky stated before being dragged back to the Temple at high-speeds.

**(Temple)**

The Gems had been discussing the boy that felled the last Gem monster, Franky. Until they noticed that he and Steven were gone

"Don't you think we should go and make sure Steven's safe?" Pearl questioned Garnet anxiously.

"Franky won't be of danger to him," Garnet says as she peers out the window to the shore.

"Yeah, He'll be fine, Pearl," Amethyst says as she rummages through the fridge before eating an egg carton, "It's not like Steven can't defend himself."

"But someone like him existing is unprecedented," Pearl says as she frantically paces around the living room, "We don't even know if he is actually a creation of Homeworld."

"You shouldn't worry," Garnet turning from the window, "There's a high chance Franky has already left."

"That's just as bad!" Pearl exclaims, "if he is a creation of Homeworld, then wouldn't be best that we find him or Peridot before they cause any problems."

"Oh c'mon P!" Amethyst groans as she lays atop the kitchen counter, "He seems harmless."

"He defeated a corrupted Gem by HIMSELF! NO HUMAN CAN DO THAT!"

"Sadie beat one."

The Gems look to see Steven at the door with the topic of their discussion behind him.

"What!? When?" Pearl asks.

"When we were stranded on the island with the invisible Gem monster."

"So," Franky pipes up, "These Gem monster vary that widely? *sarcastically*yay."

"Ok, that aside," Pearl says while approaching the two boys, "Steven, where did you two go?"

"I caught up to Franky and told him about his Gem shard," Steven informed, "I also had him consider staying."

"Not sure if that's a good decision," both Franky and Pearl mumble in unison surprising Pearl.

"Told you they wouldn't be thrilled," Franky says as he looks to Steven.

"Don't get me wrong," Franky says as he rubs the Gem shard in his throat, "I think that this is senseless idea, but I really think I should be rid of this thing. The only way that **might** be possible is to have this Lapis person remove it, right?"

"Sounds fine to me," Amethyst says as hops off the counter and walks up to Frank, "welcome aboard Frank."

"Franky," corrected Franky nervously, "I'd like it if you just call me Franky. Not Frank nor Franklin."

"Oh alright," Amethyst putting him at ease as she puts her arm around him, "Franky it is."

Pearl looks anxiously to Garnet in order to decide whether or not he should stay. Garnet, however, was lost in thought.

"If it's alright with you," Franky says, "I'm gonna go get my stuff and find a place to stay in town." He then wriggles out of Amethyst's half-hug and walks down towards the beach.

"Hmm," Garnet watches as Franky walks out of her sight. Something had been on her mind since Steven brought Franky back to the temple. She moved back from the window and turned to Steven.

"What's wrong Garnet?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Did I pass my future vision to you before you left this morning?"

"No," Steven looking more puzzled.

"Hmm," Garnet then smile and laid a hand on Steven's shoulder, "You should go help Franky. He doesn't know his way around yet and you don't want him to get lost."

"Uh... ok," Steven say puzzled. He then runs after Franky, leaving the Gems to discuss how to deal with Franky.

"Garnet," Amethyst speaks up, "You alright?"

"That boy," Garnet says, "avoided every possible future I saw."

"Well Steven does surprise you sometimes," says Pearl.

"Not Steven," Garnet corrects, "Franky. All possible futures I saw with him after Steven told him everything."

"So?" Amethyst questions.

"Of the many I've seen, only one would have had him stay," Garnet then smirks, "Steven would benefit having him around."

**(Steven)**

Steven had caught up to Franky in town and notice he had a duffle bag with him.

"What did you bring?" Steven asked curious.

"Just some things I owned while back in Empire City. Clothes, mostly," Franky said as he clutched it tight to his side. "Where's the nearest apartment area?"

Steven then shows Franky the way, while giving him a tour of Beach City as well. Introducing him to the city's residents and sights, Steven showed excitement and delight at the prospect of having a new friend. One who could possibly go with on future adventures.

Franky took in everything. It was different from what he was used to. He never thought a city could be so quiet and calm. He cautiously, yet excitedly followed Steven on his tour. He met many people; the family that ran Fish Stew Pizza, the Fryman Family, Suitcase Sam, etc…

Franky and Steven were just leaving the Big Donut when Franky began staggering.

"Are you ok!?" Steven asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," Franky answered while trying to keep balance, "Just some weird double vision."

Franky took hold of Steven's shoulder as he shook his head, "I'm good now. That's been happening for a while now."

"What did see?"

"Beach City, but from on high." Franky says as he looks around. His gaze goes from rooftop to rooftop until he notices the cliff over the temple area. The lighthouse atop it was surrounded a thin mist.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Please leave a review or critique before you close this tab.**

**Hey, I have a question, more so a scenario.**

**~You wake up in a house with no doors or windows. As look around you find a hatch on the floor. Going down it you find yourself in the basement. The basement has no entrance other than the hatch.**

**How did you get there?~**


End file.
